The Band
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: After a half sister arrives to gloat, Stacy lies and says she's part of a band- which leads to her getting a gig, which leads to her having to get a group of friends- and prisoners- ready to perform in a few short days. How hard could it be?
1. Day 1

**Another _SpongeBob Squarepants_ reenactment for my bestie's birthday. To the real life Raven, here's a reenactment of a favorite episode.**

Stacy enjoyed walking through town and playing her violin on her days off from work. She was doing so when she met Lukas.

"Hey Stace." said Lukas. "I didn't now you played the violin."

"Just when I have time." replied Stacy. "I played it way more when I was in school."

That was when a familiar blond haired woman walked up followed by her llama.

"Well, well, well." Stella said. "if it isn't my old half sister Stacy?"

"What do you want Stella?" asked Stacy.

"Just checking to make sure that my half sister is doing well. Still playing the cash register with a dumb mutt at your feet?" Stella asked, eyeing Wink.

"Wink is not a dumb mutt. He's a wolf puppy who just got housebroken!" Stacy exclaimed, picking up Wink.

Wink peed on her shirt.

"Almost housebroken." replied Stacy, putting Wink down.

Stella laughed.

"Have you done anything big in your measly little life?" asked Stella. "I've been around the world, assisting Jesse in adventures while you live with your boyfriend and a "potty trained" animal in the back of a restaurant."

"He's not my boyfriend! I'm not a failure Stella. I have a band." Stacy quickly said.

"A band?" Stella asked.

"Yep. A big band." replied Stacy.

"Well-" Stella said, filing her nails as she talked to Stacy. "The Champion City marching band went to the finals in Sky City and had to pass up on the Super Bowl... so I expect your band to fill in. See you on Friday!"

Stella laughed and walked away, Lluna following after her.

"We have a band?" Lukas asked.

Stacy looked at him.

"No."

* * *

Stacy had quickly assembled a small group of people that afternoon for band practice. Stampy, Nell, Radar, Harper, Lukas, Axel, Olivia and Ivor were happy to join. The rest were a bunch of prisoners, Xara, Romeo, Cassie, and the Blaze Rods followed by Reginald and Anthony.

"Alright- here we are." Stacy said, handing a violin to Reginald.

"I'm just here to monitor the prisoners." Reginald pointed out.

"Honey, we're short in band members as it is so do me a favor." Stacy said as she passed a cello to Anthony.

Stacy stood up on a milk crate and looked at the small group.

"Thank you all for coming." replied Stacy. "Whether you came freely or it was either this or recreational art class. Now this is last minute, but does anyone have any experience in band at all?"

"Is lava an instrument?" Ivor asked raising his hand.

"No." Stacy replied.

Ivor raised his hand again.

"Neither are cookies." Stacy replied. "Okay, so no one has any experience which is okay. We'll just have to make do and learn as fast as we can. A one, a two, a one two three-"

The band sounded awful.

"Okay, stop! Stop!" Stacy exclaimed. The band stopped playing. "Let's try this again."

"When do we learn dancing?" Axel asked from the back.

"That's Broadway. There's no Broadway kicking here." replied Stacy.

"Kicking?" asked Radar. "I know Broadway kicking from my school glee club! Let me demonstrate!"

Radar did do a good broadway kick.

Unfortunately, he accidentally kicked Nell.

Nell knocked Radar out with her trombone.

 **This is Alice Forshadow heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	2. Day 2

**MiekoHiroshima: Thanks! I can't wait for what's to come and I'm excited that people like the story now!**

 **Teal Empress: Thanks! I hope that I meet the expectations!**

DAY 2

"Now that we can put yesterday behind us and I separated the brass from the percussion-" Stacy said. She looked over at Radar who was holding an ice pack against his head. "Let's work on marching."

* * *

Marching went better than playing. I mean, the band sounded horribly, but it went well. They even had some new members from Boomtown, Redstonia, and the Games willing to do some baton throwing.

All was well until Clutch threw her baton too high.

Which wouldn't have been too bad if it didn't boomerang into the air.

It hit a flying machine, causing it to explode.

"Sandy!" Ellegaard exclaimed.

Axel played a memorial song on his trumpet as the citizens of Redstonia saluted their fallen comrade.

Stacy laid on the ground and curled up in a ball.

* * *

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	3. Day 3

**Emily the Avenger: Thanks! I love writing them just as much!**

Day 3

The Redstonia citizens all dropped out in anger, blaming the marching band for their friend's death. Stacy was pretty sure that she wasn't getting Ellegaard or Olivia back at the café anytime soon.

But there were other things to worry about. The Super Bowl was two days away, and she was panicked. The band wasn't any better, and she was frantic.

"Okay. We haven't improved!" Stacy exclaimed nervously, trying to keep positive, spite the fact her anxiety was through the roof. "But I have a theory. People talk loud when they want to act smart, right?"

"CORRECT!" Aiden yelled.

"So if we play loudly, people will think we sound good!" exclaimed Stacy. "A one, a two, a one two three-"

* * *

Meanwhile, Romeo was fixing up the Underneath with Xara when Romeo paused.

"What's wrong?" Xara asked him.

"I don't know." Romeo said. "I sense a disturbance."

"I think the Admin messed with your hearing too much." she told him.

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	4. Day 4

**Review time!**

 **Guest 1008529: Actually, you read my mind.**

 **Guest: Great job for matching up the charcters!**

 **Liz: Tbh, I was laughing as I wrote this too.**

 **GrayRay: Thanks! I'm glad it made you laugh!**

 **Emily the Avenger: Thank you!**

 **yoyoyo: Thank you! Take a breath!**

 **Now, to the big finale! Thank you all for reading!**

 **Special thank you to Teal Empress, for following the story!**

 **Happy Super Bowl Sunday, congrats to the Eagles and good game to the Patriots**

Day 4

After the windows in the café got replaced, Stacy returned the last practice before the Super Bowl and stood on the milk crate.

"Let's try this one more time." she said. "Winds!"

That sounded bad.

"Brass!"

Even worse.

"Majorettes!"

Stacy started to lose hope.

"Drums!"

Clearly, they didn't even know you weren't supposed to blow into the drumsticks, leaving Stacy nearly getting impaled by fourteen pairs of drumsticks.

"Okay. so we haven't improved since the first night-" Stacy started to say. "New theory. Maybe if we play very quietly, no one will hear us."

"Well maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some of us weren't trying to play with BIG MEATY CLAWS!" interrupted Nohr.

"What did you say to me you?" the warden asked.

"BIG MEATY CLAWS."

"Well I should have you know these 'claws' aren't just for saxophone!"

"Bring it on!"

"No people." Olivia said, stepping between the two. "Let's be smart and bring it off."

"Oh, so now the protégé is going to preach to us." replied Emily.

"People please!" exclaimed Stampy. "I know tensions are-"

Unfortunately, a full out brawl had ensued. Eve the guards were getting in on it. Stacy was trying to calm things down.

"No! Please stop! Nell, put down that trombone! Can you guys do something without causing a massive-"

After ten minutes, the fighting suddenly stopped when Bob looked over at the clock.

"Well, class is over." he said casually. The group filed out of the café and opened the door, where they were met by a very upset looking Stacy.

"Well- you did it." she said. "You took my one chance at happiness and crushed it into tiny bite sized pieces. I really expected more from you people."

Radar, Lukas, Olivia, and Axel looked at each other guiltily.

"Just- don't bother showing up tomorrow. They can just find another band to play. It'll be fine. Thanks-" replied Stacy. "Thanks for nothing."

Stacy walked out of the café upset.

"You're welcome." Axel responded, clueless to what just occurred.

"What kind of people are we guys?" Stampy asked. "That poor woman came to us in her moment of need and we failed her. Hasn't Stacy always been there for us- when it was most convenient for her? Dustin, when Nohr was stuck in that hole after the Witherstorm, who got her out?"

"A fireman." Dustin responded.

"And Harper, when your computer crashed because it got infected with a virus, who fixed it?" Stampy asked.

"Some guy who worked at a mall kiosk?" asked Harper.

"Right. So if we can pretend that Stacy is a fireman, or mall kiosk worker, than we can come together and learn what it truly means to be in a band." replied Stampy.

"Yeah! For the firemen!" exclaimed Reginald.

"Now let's make Stacy proud!" exclaimed Stampy, picking u the baton and getting on the milk crate. "A one, a two-"

* * *

It was the day of the performance, and Stacy was in her nicest band uniform, pacing around outside the big field, feeling like she was going to be sick.

"I just hope that-" Stacy said to herself before looking up and seeing Stella looking at her with a smug look on her face. "STELLA ISN'T HERE! STELLA!"

"I just wanted to watch you blow it." Stella replied. "Where's your band?"

"They couldn't make it." Stacy replied. "They- died. In a marching accident yesterday."

"Well then who are those people behind you?" asked Stella.

Stacy turned around and saw- the entire band- Redstonia members along with them- in marching band outfits just like Stacy's, with their instruments.

"THAT WOULD BE MY BAND!" exclaimed Stacy nervously.

"Well Stacy, this is how I expected your band to look." Stella replied. "I hope that the audience brought lots of- ibuprofen."

Stella laughed and walked over to the bleachers.

* * *

"Okay people- here we go-" Stacy said, her hands shaking as the halftime show began. "One- two- three- four-"

What came next left everyone very surprised.

The band actually sounded great. Stacy looked in shock. Her band was great! The audience members were loving it!

Stacy looked over at Stella and smirked.

Stella turned around and stormed off the field, having made another sworn enemy.

* * *

After the game, the entire band met at Stacy and Stampy's cake and pie shop for a celebration for the great performance. Stacy was immensely proud. Not just because that she had totally given Stella a taste of her own medicine but that she had friends who cared about her. She walked over to Lukas.

"Lukas!" Stacy exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't look at me- it was all Stampy's idea!" exclaimed Lukas, looking over at Stampy. "He gathered us all here and encouraged us to practice together!"

"I- I shouldn't take credit- it was a group effort-" Stampy stuttered.

"You brought them all together for me?" Stacy asked. "You are such a sweetheart!"

"Well it was no big-" Stampy stuttered.

"You're amazing Stampy. Thank you." Stacy replied happily, giving Stampy a quick hug before walking off to go congratulate the blaze rods on their guitar solo.

Now that was what Stampy wanted to happen for a very long time.

 **This is Alice Foreshadow heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
